A Time Traveler's Therapy
by thedarklordherself
Summary: If you could go back in time to redo your life, would you?
1. Placed in Time

"Hurry up with breakfast, Tom."

His teeth clenched as he looked down to the grey blob of oats. It was the same bloody food day after day. Tom would instead go hungry than eat this tasteless food for the rest of his life. How long was he supposed to suffer this torment of being an orphan? When will he get the chance to be taken home?

The kids were being ushered into the common room to wait for the arrival of excited and nervous couples. Tom dragged his feet, making him the last one to enter. Every time these events happened, Tom was never picked.

There was always something about him that made others stay away from him. Even now, Sarah kept glancing in his direction, standing as far as she could from him. It was an evil he couldn't explain; it radiated off him. While sometimes it was wanted for protection purposes, other times it was unnecessary. It only isolated him, making it more impossible to leave the orphanage any time soon.

Recently, two kids tried to tell on him when they visited the cave together. Tom was just testing their resilience, and now the two were afraid to speak much. They lost interest in eating and avoided crowds. The adults kept a closer watch on them and Tom to make sure they stayed apart. He hated how annoying they were. His most recent doctor tried to gauge his moral meter, but Tom refused to speak to the man.

He was unique, and Tom knew it. It just didn't match his situation. There was a power to him that didn't match the life of an orphan. Nonetheless, he had no other option but to take his mother's abandonment.

Macie Dolohov walked into the orphanage slowly, trying to remain confident but was failing miserably. She couldn't shake off the nervousness that engulfed her as she approached the front desk. It was an old place, and there was nothing on her mind but the sweet and troubled face of a boy. She received a letter in the mail three mornings ago informing her and her husband that their adoption request had gone through. It had been three years, and finally, they could have all they yearned for; their first child.

She signed in and placed the name tag on her blazer. It felt like an interview, to say the least, her nerves were wracking up quickly. What if he didn't like them? They wanted a family so badly, but maybe the boy they chose wasn't for them. He might be too troubled by his mother's past.

"It's this way, dear," Antonin placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the main room. He was trying to stay strong, but there was so much running through his mind.

Antonin didn't remember wanting to adopt a child ever. He and his wife were content with travelling; One day though, they had this yearning of a child. Specifically, a boy who resided in Wool's orphanage. They started the process so long ago that it seemed it would never come to an end.

But finally, they were going to meet their son.

The couple walked in and looked around hopeful. Many children were greeting the new parents, mostly accounted for, and others hoping that they too were getting to go to a place to call home.

Macie looked around and became worried Tom Riddle was already chosen. Antonin grabbed her elbow for her attention and pointed to the furthest corner in the room. There Tom was, sitting down on the ground with his head hung. Macie hated how miserable he looked.

"He looks so sad." She whispered. How could they help mend this boy's heart after everything he went through? The files said his mother was an addict and his father didn't know about him. He was born in the orphanage and never left. His mother was announced dead hours after Tom was born.

At least that's what the muggle records say. Hopefully, the magical couple could help him understand what and who he is. Antonin was ecstatic to hear of his lineage even with his less than perfect blood. It was good enough to raise an heir.

"We can make him happy, love. Let's go talk to him."

Tom heard his name softly spoken and peaked up to the couple. He shrank back in the corner, worriedly. The last family who was to adopt him wasn't very nice. He was told it was his fault for making them so angry.

"Hi, Tom. My name is Macie." She stuck her hand out, and Tom continued to frown defensively. Surely, they wouldn't want him. Nobody did.

"And I'm Antonin." He also extended his hand.

Tom sat up, putting his hands in his lap deliberately, and just stared at them both. Maybe if he stayed silent, they would go away. They awkwardly dropped their hands still looking at the boy, both sitting on the floor in front of him. Macie placed her purse between her and her husband, looking back at Tom and softly smiled. Tom's eyebrows furrowed more, not wanting to give in.

"We're here to get your permission to adopt you, hopefully."

"What?" Tom questioned.

"We want you to become a part of our family."

"Why? No one likes me." He kept his harsh tone. The hope spiked in him regardless of what he was displaying.

Mrs Dolohov's features scrunched up in a pained expression which only angered him. He hated pity. There was enough of it every time the events were over, and the sisters running the orphanage had to console all the leftover children. Tom was nervous that this was a trick. Usually, adults were terrified of him, so why are these two willing to adopt him? Something isn't right. What if they hurt him like the last couple; this time he would defend himself no matter what.

"We like you." Macie replied reassuringly, "We know about you… and your secret."

She waved her hand a small orb of light appeared from thin air. Tom's eyes widened. Macie smiled and brushed away the pure magic before someone else saw it.

"We know you're special, Tom." Antonin concurred.

Tom never felt surprised in his life; matter of fact there wasn't much he ever felt. For whatever reason, the general soft natured feelings were difficult for him. It was anger and hatred that fueled him to the brim. Any of the kids who crossed him felt his silent wrath, and they would stay away after that. Any newcomers were warned not to cross Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"We want to bring you with us," Macie leaned in a bit, lowering her voice, "to a time where everything will be better."

"Time?" His curiosity blossomed hearing them speak as if going at any time was easy.

"Between you and I, we're a witch and wizard. So are you." Macie whispered.

It was as if the world froze still at that moment, the other noises in the room were immediately muted as Tom stared at her and then looked to her husband to see if he agreed or not.

It was so absurd; the information just told was absolutely ridiculous, but Tom felt the metaphorical click of the missing piece to his puzzle put in place. His body shuddered as he thought of every "accident" that happened around him; the animals he controlled, his way of hearing people's thoughts, the summoning of small items. Everything was put in a simple sentence.

Magic _does_ exist.

"I knew it. I knew I was special." He muttered and felt the cry caught in his throat, his eyes falling to stare at his hands involuntarily quiver. For years they told him there was no such thing as something just happening. It was magic, and he knew for a while, it existed. That's what was happening in the cave; exploring his magic on his two chosen victims.

"Will you come with us?" Macie extended her hands towards him. Antonin checked his watch and saw they had half an hour to return to their start point. The witch who gave them the instructions would be waiting.

"Where are you going?" Tom closed his hands and crossed his arms. He was trying to remain neutral but breaking out of the orphanage was everything he ever wanted. That and an answer to his quirk.

"To a better time, I promise you won't want to come back," Macie smiled and pulled a time turner from her purse.

"You mean like the future?"

Antonin nodded, "Only if you are up for the adventure."

Tom looked between the two, wondering if they were utterly mad or completely brilliant. Were they speaking truthfully? He hesitated, and the bell for the nearing of their time was over. It was now or never.

"Come with us, and you will be okay." Macie coaxed.

"What if you don't like me?" Tom asked out of habit. His insecurities were still wavering and continuously in the back of his head.

"We can always bring you back, but we hope you'll stay." Antonin smiled. Tom didn't know if he could trust them, but what else did he have?

"Okay, I'll go. On one condition."

Macie and Antonin both looked to him curiously but nodded their heads, agreeing.

"You teach me how to do that ball of magic." He smirked, and Macie smiled at him excitedly.

"I'll teach you whatever you'd like; we have a lifetime together."

 _Another time._

Hermione was pacing the living area, nervous for the outcome of what could alter so much of their lives. It took months to set everything up for this moment to happen. Her meticulous, detailed plan should be going perfectly.

She looked at her clock on the fireplace and noticed that they were almost back. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing on it harshly. There was so much that could happen and not happen with this little turn of event. She sent her two chosen people to retrieve Tom in hopes that the young wizard would be curious enough to want to time travel.

Rather than forcing herself all the way back, Hermione decided to bring the past to the future. Find a better lapse than completely erasing herself. She time travelled many different times, trying to figure the proper moment when to alter the future. It took various hopping back into making dates move forward, events to happen later and births to happen when she needed them to. Since Tom had no family alive, his birth was just the same. Giving him a little knowledge hopefully would give him a small sense of control. If there is one thing for sure, Voldemort liked to have all the power at the tips of his fingers.

He crossed the wrong witch in his lifetime and now Hermione was on an anger-fueled mission to eradicate Lord Voldemort. Starting with his ridiculous title. But patience was key. The boy needed to come to her first.

There were several ways Hermione wanted this to happen, many of them having Tom not even be born. Times Hermione had evil thoughts occur, and the baby wouldn't survive. Her anger was dark, the war making it eviler than before her friendship with Harry.

That's when she decided to thoroughly think, using the thought that if she wanted something done right, she ought to do it herself. Even in her youth, Hermione was relentless and would be able to whip anyone in shape as herself. Well, sort of. Harry and Ron weren't very keen on becoming more like her, but they met her some part of the way.

So it was decided, on a late night thought that she could mix Voldemort's and her's path together at the same time. Hermione was placing him in the Muggle world, in the house beside hers.

If the couple were successful, that means he would meet her now. She was hoping to change him with a healthy second half of his childhood. Putting together two child outcasts may help Tom and simultaneously herself with having a friend, one that understood each other's quirks. Hermione had a temper before her time at Hogwarts, and it was one thing in common with Tom Riddle according to his file at Wool's orphanage.

Her eyes continued to follow the ticking hand on the clock, fear and nerves were starting to curl in her stomach. She began to take in a deep breath and think of her mantra.

 _I cannot control everything, and everything can't control me._

At twenty-three years old, she was seeing a therapist three times a week and having a group session with Ron and Harry on the weekends. They all had small tasks to work on each day with their own assigned mantras to help. Kimberly told her that she needed to let go of the need to fix and control every situation. It's one of the reasons she and Ron's short-lived marriage ended abruptly.

Twenty-three-year-old divorced heroin; what a pathetic thing to be. She aspired to be the minister, and that dream was shot down when they denied her the position before even getting the chance to apply. They didn't think to have a witch who needed therapy almost as much as needing air should be in such a stressful job.

So now Hermione has settled into being a healer. It wasn't enough, and she needed to get a grip. That's where her plan started. Draco Malfoy, of all people, gave her the idea as they spoke about wishing they could redo the past.

Why couldn't the brightest witch of her age do just that?

Right now, she was waiting for the trio to appear at her home. It was empty, her actions of hiding her parents happened the summer after the third year. The dangers that Harry brought into her life were very real. Hermione knew their path would grow dark, foresaw that choosing Harry as a best friend meant putting her family on that same path. So, she took them to Australia, having one last holiday before making it their permanent residence.

A tear slowly fell on her cheek and blinked the rest of the tears back. It was hard to let her parents go at such a young age, but it was necessary. They never got their memory back and still resided in Australia. There was a lot that could be fixed should Tom grow up to be just Tom.

The clock kept ticking down, and she began twisting her hands together anxiously. Each second passed by so slowly, it seemed. Right as she was about to pull out her time turner, the slow appearance of the trio landed in her living room.

Hermione stared at Tom, his already hard demeanour in place. She remembered Harry showing them his memories in the last couple of months. A part of his therapy was to share the information and relieve himself of it all. That therapist was from St. Mungo's and they used the Pensieve to make the trio understand everyone's point of view of what happened.

She couldn't help the nervous gulp, finally meeting the boy Harry got to know in vivid memories. Doubt blossomed as she looked at him, what if this didn't work and he still became a pureblood loving monster?

"Tom, this is Annaliese. She is going to help us." Macie pushed a now shy ridden boy forward. Hermione suppressed the anger and anxiety that swirled in her, reminding herself that as of that moment, the second their hands would touch, there would be no Lord Voldemort. She was changing the future just by introducing herself.

"Hello, Tom."

Tom didn't know why he was meeting her, was she their daughter? He grabbed the hand she extended towards him, surprising the couple as they tried the gesture earlier.

"Hello," Tom greeted respectfully.

"Macie and Antonin are excited to raise you, are you okay with that?" Hermione checked his expression, trying to see if he was already corrupted. The boy frowned.

"I thought I was already adopted; the sisters said the paperwork was processed, and they" Tom pointed to the couple, "signed for me."

"Of course." Hermione felt the innocence but couldn't help the sick feeling intertwined in her judgement. She knew what he was capable of; essentially what he already did.

"I'm going to place all of you in a different time together with this time turner." Hermione grabbed the time turner from her back pocket, it was larger than the one Macie had.

Tom kept his face straight as her words left her lips, trying to understand her. He narrowed his eyes as she stood back up.

"Let's get ready to go." Hermione stuck her hand, despite the drop of her stomach. She was kind to the person that created such chaos. Tom slowly took it, and the other two stepped closer so Hermione could place the necklace around them. She spun the dial numerous times, and Tom's heart sped up as he again time travelled.

Tom opened his eyes and saw that they were in another empty home. It was small, nothing too fancy. He wished the couple was secretly wealthy beyond what they could spend in one lifetime. He spun slowly, taking in the empty living area.

"Now, this is where you will be living." Hermione put the time turner away and walked to the window facing the neighbour's house. From it, she could see into their living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch, watching the television.

"The neighbours are a delight, and they have a little one that's your age. She can help you with a lot."

"How do you know?" Tom asked, peeking through the window, seeing the couple as well.

Hermione pursed her lips and turned from the window towards the couple. Tom didn't listen to her response; he spotted their daughter walking into view. She flopped into the armchair and made herself comfortable with a book in hand.

The book she was holding was very thick, which made Tom scrunch his nose. He didn't particularly like reading, but he knew it was necessary to get all knowledge he possibly could obtain on his own. She looked to be enjoying it, which meant the girl could be of use for someone's personal experience of where he was residing.

"How can I meet the girl next door?"

Hermione looked at him and tried to hide the excitement that he was doing exactly what she wanted. She chose this day specifically. She and her parents would relax in the living area; she read, and they watched the news channel. It was their family time.

"You will most likely meet her in your school. I have already sent in your registration papers; your parents will take you school shopping sometime this week. You are officially a Gaunt."

"Gaunt?" He asked as he remembered the couple saying Dolohov.

"Yes. Thomas Marvolo Gaunt. Tom for short," Hermione felt a little smug knowing he couldn't make his beloved anagram. "Gaunt is a famous family name, and they didn't want to use it in the orphanage, so no one bothered."

Every word and lie spouted to the young boy was cementing everything into place. Hermione would have one hell of a time trying to fix all of this should one thing go wrong. Maybe this plan of hers was for the best, perhaps for the worst. Hermione was ignoring all of her therapist's warnings and literally is going to fix her life. The muggle didn't realise that Hermione had the means to do so.

Tom followed the three adults to the dining room table, where they were given all their new information. He sat quietly, thinking of his new last name. It was his birth mother's name; something he learned when he snuck into the director's office one time to check his file.

"Let's go have a look at your room, Tom. It's the only one furnished."

Macie stood from the table and held out her hand towards Tom hoping he'd take it like Hermione's. He cautiously placed his hand in hers and softly smiled. It was a new form of affection, and he was terrified of it. Like mentioned before, the last couple did not treat him nicely.

They walked up the steps and Antonin led them towards the bedroom. Tom stepped in first and was shocked to see an entirely made up room.

"This is all for me?" Tom peeked back to the couple who were nodding their heads. He tried to feel excited, but there was nothing.

He thought about what the last hired doctor who evaluated him said; "Even if you don't feel the happiness, kindness goes a long way."

He forced a smile and walked the room, seeing everything they had for him. It was more than he could ask for and everything that he secretly yearned for. He wanted to be out of the orphanage. Now with that obstacle out of the way, what was next?

He felt the anger swirl in him quickly, the thought of revenge was still fresh in him. He looked at the room and thought that this was nowhere near what he deserved. The way his life has been up until now, he deserved so much more.

"If you don't like the colour, we can always," Macie waved her hand and the room went from a colour scheme of blues to reds, "Change it."

"Can you show me how to do that?" Tom felt his smile to be sincere now as he saw the blue replaced with red.

"Of course, we can. We are hiring you a tutor to start training you." Antonin replied to him.

"I would love to learn it all," Tom smirked.

"Good. You will learn about magic and muggle studies." Macie nodded, and she saw his face fall into confusion.

"Muggle studies?" He had never heard the word.

"Muggles are people who don't have magic. But you can't show them your magic." Macie explained, and Tom nodded, taking in the new term.

"Let's go and say goodbye to Annaliese and then we can have lunch." Antonin walked out of the room first, and Macie followed suit.

Tom took a couple of seconds to look around the room. If there was one thing for sure, he was going to try his hardest to stay out of the orphanage. He let his lips straighten out and cleared his throat, recomposing himself.

Hermione heard the soft steps above, making their way to the stairs. She was becoming nervous as she rethought everything. Was having an imperioed stranger and memory altered Death Eater the best way of raising Tom?

Tom walked over to the adults and Hermione knelt at his eye level again. He gulped as he saw her forced expression. He wondered what she was really feeling.

"I'm going now." Hermione started, and Tom extended his hand towards her. She smiled and shook his hand.

"I would like to hear that you are behaving. I read your file from the home and would not like for these two to have any problems." Hermione warned, seeing Tom's cheeks flush.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered bluntly.

She stood back up, saying her goodbye to the adults. Tom watched her leave, and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared on the spot.


	2. Everything clicked

"What do you mean you can't remember?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, straining to remember anything viable that happened pre-Hogwarts. It was a big blur. She used to be able to recall everything quickly. The boys were watching her rummage her purse and pulling out a calendar. Hermione started scribbling, and Harry was beginning to worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm just tired. We've been here two hours." She snapped.

If her calculations were correct, it's been three years since she would have met Tom. That's why her memories before Hogwarts are now filled with Tom. But she can't say that now, can she? Harry and Ron wouldn't understand.

Right now, her future is still the same. But once they attend school, she's sure there will substantial, noticeable changes as each day goes by

Ron and Harry were looking at her weirdly. Usually, she was the most compliant and voluntary during any session. They looked to each other and then back to Hermione, who was now hunched over her journal writing rapidly.

"Miss Granger, are you sure everything is alright?" Their therapist interrupted the silence that the trio let fall. The boys were still intensely in need of Hermione's permission and didn't speak out of turn.

 _Next, I will surprise Tom at Hogwarts._

She sighed as she dotted the end of the sentence. The three adults were waiting for a response. Hermione was starting to get nervous as she knew her first day at Hogwarts was happening soon. It was mid-August and September first was just around the corner.

Her eyes darted between her two best friends sitting in the armchairs opposite of her. She can still remember their first encounter clearly on the train. She wondered what young Hermione would think of them now. It was a hard thing to determine.

"Everything is alright."

* * *

"Why must you be so competitive!" Tom rolled his school report back up and shoved it in his backpack. Hermione skipped ahead, smug about her grades being better than his. Tom glared at her back and was grumbling how she was always a know it all.

"Only losers complain about competition. I have none." Hermione smirked, knowing it was irritating him.

Tom rolled his eyes and noticed as she slowed her cocky stride. He grabbed her hand irritated still walking, and she giggled as they intertwined their fingers. Her cheeks flushed at his sudden gesture. For the past month leading up to their last day of term, they've been walking home hand in hand.

"You always refuse my tutoring," Hermione reminded him, "Daddy says you are just as smart."

"My mum says you're the smart one." Tom rolled his eyes at her attempt to tutor him again. He didn't need her help; if there were any way he was beating her, it would be on his own.

"You're brilliant." Hermione looked at him, and he side-eyed her curiously. "At least to me, you are, to the school you're still second."

Tom groaned at her backhanded compliment, and she laughed. They walked for a couple of minutes silently, letting Tom deliberate over his grades.

"Are you coming to my house?" Hermione asked, keeping her gaze forward. Tom smirked at her flushed cheeks.

"Do I ever not go over?" Tom answered with a question, knowing it was one of her pet peeves.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked down at her feet as they both walked. Every day, they held hands, the highest form of relationship there is. But they never spoke about it.

"I'll beat you to my house." Hermione let go of his hand, which threw Tom off. They usually held hands till the end of her driveway. He watched her pick up speed and then ran after her. Hermione was giggling, knowing even with a head start, Tom always caught up.

They raced up the Granger's steps, and Hermione pushed the door open hurriedly. She kicked her shoes off, backpack tossed next to them and ran to the kitchen. Tom was at a slower pace now, putting his shoes neatly by the door and fixing Hermione's besides his. She was always in disarray in her life. Homework was her most prized organised possession, and even that was chaotic.

He sauntered to the kitchen, hearing the clinking of plates and cups as Hermione made them their usual snack. They were trusted to be alone in her home from time to time. Tom knew it was because his parents could keep him in check about magic use. If he was with Hermione until his parents came home, he couldn't use magic since she believes to be a muggle. Their locks were working phenomenally.

Hermione placed the cookies on the small plates and filled the cups with the tea her mother left on the stove for them. Hermione started to ask for permission to be home alone. They didn't agree at first but figured letting her have an hour or two while they shopped or ran an errand after work hours wouldn't be so bad.

For a while now, Hermione has wanted to show Tom her secret. Her parents advised her against it. It was not usual to make things move on their own. Hermione was debating that Tom would be her friend, no matter what. But then she thought about how everyone in her class is terrified of her. Tom was in Miss Anderson's class, so he didn't see the fear her classmates showed towards her.

Looking at him, she caught his eyes. She looked back at the plates and cups, clearing her throat. Usually, he would have already had their homework ready to go. But since it was the end of term, they had none.

The two sat at the table and ate their cookies silently, Tom was studying her as he usually did. His mother had asked him a couple of weeks ago about his feelings. It was very awkward as he relayed to her that he felt nothing. His parents didn't believe him, and it got him to rethink some things.

One of his prior doctor's in the home had mentioned that he was different. That feelings weren't a comfortable thing he liked to exercise. The only time he felt anything was when he was mad. Tom hasn't been angry in a while. Hermione wanted to be vexing on purpose, but he realised she did it teasingly. It's what his mother pointed out to him. He only agreed she was pretty. It made him try hard to feel anything towards her for normalcy sakes.

There were instances that Tom would defend Hermione and spend a lot of his free time with her. It's what caused his parents to start assuming what he was sure everyone thought.

But he felt nothing of the sort, the feelings were more towards protection. That's what he was calling them.

Hermione bit into her cookie and chewed slowly, trying to be a little more poise as she knew Tom was staring. She never cared about anyone's opinion about her; even Tom's for a while. But the first day he grabbed her hand without question, it made her confused. He was challenging to read, but some of his actions weren't. She couldn't help but be nervous, thinking that she had feelings for Tom.

Sometimes, Tom was completely unreadable and cold. Then there were times like these where he was staring intently, no malice involved. It drove her crazy. Why can't he say he likes her? She wasn't going to tell him first.

"So, are you ready for our new school next year?" Hermione swallowed the rest of what was in her mouth and looked at Tom. He shook his head, and she frowned.

Tom and his parents celebrated two weeks prior when his letter from Hogwarts arrived. He turned eleven last December, so he was old enough for the next term. It was time to go to a magical institute. His father suggested Durmstrang, but his mother insisted in a more accepting setting.

Despite being pureblood, they wanted to keep Tom level-headed. It was a little too late for that. It was a hard-inner war he had with himself that Hermione was a muggle. His father made snide comments here and there that they shouldn't be associating with her at all.

His mother said otherwise. They were perfectly balanced in views, which means that Tom only secretly spoke illy of Hermione's blood status. When attending Hogwarts, he would be able to pick his friends. Hermione was bestowed on him by Annaliese, and while he is appreciative to have someone as a friend in the muggle world, he won't have to settle for muggles with other witches and wizards.

"About that; I've meant to talk to you and your parents." Tom cleared his throat and sipped the warm tea. The practised lie his parents gave him to use as recited in his head before delivering it to Hermione. She wasn't so easy to fool and was easily angered. He hoped she understood.

"Yes?" Hermione coaxed, her expression still scrunched into a frown.

"I, uh… Well, I'm moving." He said slowly and firmly.

"You're joking." Hermione started to giggle but then stopped as he remained serious. "Where are you going?"

"A school called Hogwarts sent my parents an acceptance letter for me. They were impressed by my grades," Tom replied smoothly.

"Where is it? And how is it they only recruited you? I'm number one in our year." Hermione protested and crossed her arms. How dare they not send her anything as well. She was beyond anyone in that school, and everyone knew it.

Tom snorted, knowing she would be downright offended. She rolled her eyes, seeing him crack a smile. He sat back smugly, letting her be angry for a couple more seconds.

"It's an all boy school, Hermione. I doubt you'd fit in there since you are not a boy," Tom chuckled, trying to break the tension he didn't want to address.

"All boys school?" Hermione repeated. He saw her anger simmer immediately. If there was one thing Hermione was, she was reasonable and can go back to being level-headed instantly. He lacked that skill.

"My parents aren't budging about it. It's a great opportunity."

Hermione looked down at the cup in her hands. She tapped her fingernail on it and chewed on her lip. Without Tom, she would be alone again.

"When do you leave?"

Tom sat forward and rested on his arms, seeing that she was trying to hide her annoyance. He honestly didn't want to go for one reason. He felt safe here with Hermione. Despite not necessarily fancying her, she became security for him. Even in all his anger, she accepted him. He hasn't had to hurt her into silence. How long will it be before finding someone else like that?

"I think mid-summer. I asked for some time before we have to move away from…" Tom trailed off and looked at the tea in his cup.

"Will you visit?" She asked quietly, and he could hear the cry caught in her throat. Tom didn't feel the sadness, but he could feel it coming from her.

"As much as you want me to."

She nodded and stood up, getting the teacups and plates. Tom watched her put them in the sink and then walked out of the kitchen, trying to hide the action of wiping her eyes. He sighed and looked at the clock. Her parents would be returning soon.

"Hermione." He called out and heard her going up the steps. He rolled his eyes and stayed seated at the table. Her parents had a strict instruction of Tom only being allowed in the downstairs area of the house. He dared not break that rule. Hermione will come down when ready, that's if she wants to.

Hermione knew she was safe on the second level of her home and left the door open to hear when her parents arrived.

Tom waited for another fifteen minutes when he heard the key in the lock. Mr Granger greeted him as did Hermione's mum. He stood and asked to speak to them.

The Granger couple were excited to hear about his accomplishment, and Mrs Granger understood why her daughter was absent. She went up the stairs as her husband walked Tom to the front door.

"Hermione," she peeked into the dark room and spotted her daughter on the window bench.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione bit out and continued to watch the sunset further down.

"Oh, honey, you can't be that upset. It's a great opportunity." Mrs Granger sat opposite Hermione, amused by how angry she was. They talked two days ago about how Hermione didn't like Tom. This little display says otherwise.

"Good for him." Hermione snapped and tried to keep her tears from appearing. She hated that she was an angry crier.

"He said he would visit on all his breaks, my love. You will still have your best friend."

Hermione felt her anger brewing. She and Tom promised they would stay friends forever. Once he goes to his new school, he'll have other friends. She was already jealous when Tom visited Draco Malfoy by himself. For some reason, Tom just stopped inviting her.

Mrs Granger noticed Hermione tense up and sighed, knowing something will go flying soon if she continued to push her daughter into talking. Ignoring her quirk was hard.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Everything will be okay."

Hermione's nostrils flared, and she bit her lip to refrain from saying anything rudely to her mother.

"I'm fine. Please, let me be by myself for now." She said quietly, rolling her bottom lip back between her teeth.

Her mother nodded and walked out of the room. Hermione skipped dinner and stayed on the window bench, thinking everything over.

Two weeks had gone by, and Tom was growing impatient with Hermione. She hadn't talked to him despite going over every day to knock on her door. She never answered.

He walked over to the window facing his house, the one he first saw her. He knocked on it and saw her laying on the couch. She continued reading and ignored him. He let out a loud groan and stormed around to the front of the house to bang on the door when he spotted a lady at the bottom of her driveway.

She was wearing an emerald green cloak and was eyeing him quite sternly. Tom stayed on the front step frowning. Even if she was an adult, he wasn't sure she was allowed at the house.

"Is this the Granger residence?" She asked.

Tom stayed silent and slowly went to place his hand on the wand in his pocket. She decided to walk towards him, and he prepared himself to attack. He needed a release from how frustrating Hermione bloody Granger can be.

"Are you a part of the Granger family?"

"No. Who are you?"

"I am here to see the Granger family, is this where they live?"

"They aren't home." Tom lied. He needed Hermione to stay inside which she was going to do regardless since any knock from this point on would make her believe it's him.

"I shall try this evening." She nodded her head and left.

Tom waited until she was outside the gate and ran down to see which direction she was headed. But when he got to the sidewalk, she was gone. Tom looked in every direction, trying to figure out where she went. All he saw was an unrecognisable cat sitting on the curb.

Hermione read for the rest of the workday, only sitting up when her parents came through the door home from work. She was surprised to see a third adult coming in and then became annoyed at seeing Tom trailing in last. Hermione rolled her eyes and slammed her book shut.

"Hermione, dear, Tom is here, and this is Miss McGonagall. Tom said he was waiting for you on the steps all day."

"I didn't feel like seeing him." Hermione snapped and started to leave up the stairs when she heard Tom following her, "I want to be alone."

"I'm leaving in three days, and you refuse to see me, so I'm forcing you to," Tom growled and continued to follow her. Hermione tried closing the door, but Tom forced his way into her room.

"I don't want to see you! You're smart enough to get the hint, so why haven't you?" Hermione stomped over to her window bench and sat angrily. She felt the tears and was trying hard to keep them from falling.

Tom stayed standing by her bed, thinking about anything he could say to ease the anger. His parents weren't budging about moving day since it was three weeks before the first day of school.

"I didn't ask to move—" He started. Hermione glared at him. His stomach dropping uneasily as her emotions were radiating off her. He wished she could just go, his parents really weren't budging about undoing her memory lock.

"I will visit, all the holidays, if you want," Tom offered. Hermione stayed silent, trying to stay angry. "If Hogwarts would allow girls, you know I would want you coming too."

They both looked at the door, and Mr Granger walked in. Hermione stood up, and Tom froze realising he was in her room.

"Tom, we need to speak with Hermione, and unfortunately, it's a private matter."

Tom nodded and walked past him, making his way out of the house. Mr Granger looked at his daughter and went to hug her. He knew she was upset about Tom's moving. Maybe this news will give her something to look forward to.

"Go wash up and come down quickly as Miss McGonagall would like to speak to you."

Hermione nodded and left for the restroom to fix herself up. Mr Granger left downstairs and went back to the kitchen.

"I'm glad there is an actual explanation for her accidents. We didn't believe it." Mrs Granger shook her head, thinking of how many times she and Hermione argued about any incident.

"When a child has magical abilities, it's hard for their parents to believe it. Non-magical folk are taught that it doesn't exist to protect the magical world. An old agreement between two worlds, I'm sure you can understand." Minerva smiled as they nodded in agreement. They were accepting and made this visit not as tricky.

"So there are thousands of witches and wizards everywhere?" Mr Granger asked eagerly.

"Magical folk are all over the world. Hermione has been on our radar for some time since her accidents are so frequent. I must say she is an extraordinary student." McGonagall smiled, and the Granger couple beamed as they knew the intelligent child they had on their hands. It made raising her fascinating.

"She is certainly smart. I would hope the transition from her studies to magic will be easy."

"I do not doubt that she will pick it up without a hitch. We can set up an appointment for me to take you to Diagon Alley to retrieve her school items. As a requirement, we do need to open an account for you at Gringott's so we can do currency exchange."

"You folk have a different currency?"

Mrs Granger smacked her husband's arm, "Don't say it like that, Adam."

"I apologise." His cheeks flushed, and he grinned at the witch sitting across them.

"No need. It's all quite overwhelming when you're just learning about it."

Hermione entered the dining room and sat at the table, more like flopped. She was still upset with Tom.

"Hello, Hermione." McGonagall stuck her hand out, and Hermione shook it unenthusiastically.

"I am Professor McGonagall, and I came to talk to you about an opportunity."

Hermione sighed, looking at her out of respect, "What kind of opportunity?"

"Well, let me ask you this. Has anything ever just happened around you?"

Hermione didn't feel like skirting around the Professor. She figured it was another therapist her parents hired to figure out what is wrong with her. She decided showing off was the correct answer. Maybe they'll have her thrown into a hospital.

"All the time." Hermione stuck her hand out and beckoned the spoon off the kitchen counter. McGonagall raised an eyebrow seeing her use wordless magic. This child didn't even know the summoning spell.

"I can't make big things come to me. At least not yet."

Hermione placed the spoon in front of her and looked at McGonagall unamused. She was ready for whatever the lady had to say. McGonagall saw that Hermione was utterly disinterested. Just like many muggle-born children, they were already pretty much discouraged by this age and forced to conform into to being normal.

McGonagall also raised her hand and summoned the book. Hermione raised her eyebrow back at her.

"I'm here to tell you that you're a witch, Hermione and I would be pleased for you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione clenched her teeth, hearing that name but placed a smile on her face. Wouldn't it be such a surprise to show up at the same school Tom claimed to be an all-boys institute?

"I gladly accept." She widely smiled and took the letter from Professor McGonagall.

"Wait a minute," Mr Granger frowned, "Isn't that an all-boys school? That's where Tom is headed off to."

"I can assure you; it is a co-ed school. Who is Tom? Is he the boy who was the house protector earlier?" McGonagall chuckled.

"Yes, that is him. He's Hermione's best friend." Mrs Granger also chuckled, "Thomas Gaunt."

McGonagall refrained from frowning at hearing the last name. She remembered the title and was curious to know who the boy that was descendent to Salazar Slytherin was. But for him to be here in a muggle neighbourhood was interesting to find out.

"He probably didn't tell you since you can't speak about magic." Mr Granger looked at his daughter, who rolled her eyes in response. "He can get in trouble for telling us regular people about magic, Mione. Give him a break."

"He's in for one big surprise when I arrive at the school too." Hermione crossed her arms and was now looking forward to the new term. The look on Tom's face will be priceless.

"Well, you will have to use the muggle entrance, which is at King's Cross station. Since his family is pretty wealthy, I assume they have a floo network and will use it for their arrival on the platform." McGonagall guessed. She was thoroughly surprised to find out that the family lived amongst muggles.

"Wealthy?" Hermione looked at her, surprised.

"I think so." McGonagall didn't want to go into details. She knew what the Gaunts represented and didn't need that to reach this muggle born child. Hopefully, Tom wasn't treating her illy.

"You all are close to the Gaunt family?" McGonagall asked to confirm.

"Yes. They moved here about three years ago, and the children have been inseparable since." Mrs Granger answered.

Hermione blushed after hearing her mother speak about their friendship. This was the first time they hadn't spoken. She started to feel guilty.

"He treats you fairly?" McGonagall felt odd hearing it. Earlier it was revealed that Hermione was home all day and Tom hid that fact from her. Tom didn't seem to be hateful of the Granger family. Maybe they only acted snobby around the other pureblood families. Hermione nodded her response and McGonagall smiled.

"That's good to hear. I know Thomas' parents and would hate to hear he was not nice."

Hermione frowned at her comment, wondering why Tom would ever maltreat her. The adults continued talking more detailed about Hogwarts and things that they need. She perked up when McGonagall suggested getting Hermione's wand soon.

 _It's just a pretend wand, right Draco? Tell Hermione that it's a pretend wand._

She was trying to recall every conversation she and Tom had. If he was a wizard, how many times did her complaining about any magic existing could have resolved with a bit of honesty?

That means Draco and possibly all of that "special" group of friends Tom spoke about, were wizards and witches as well. How many people around her were magical?

There were so many things that they needed to discuss, but Hermione wanted to surprise Tom. The look on his face will be priceless.


	3. The start of something new

Hermione stared at her nightstand clock; the digital numbers were taunting her. The dim red light was not bothering, but her eyes were getting irritated by the lack of blinking. It was like watching her own personal reality show.

Another memory altered.

She saw in her mind as it corrected itself to when Professor McGonagall came to visit. Her first memory was becoming blurrier the harder her mind strained itself to remember it, the excitement was washing away, replaced with the anger and smugness that she now had.

This time around, her mood was tainted by Tom. It's been interesting, to say the least, watching her memories being replaced and her childhood taking a drastic turn. School was her priority, always was. But now, her younger self was falling for the very charm that Tom used to climb his way to the top at Hogwarts.

Hermione never thought she could be so foolish. But then again, she was alone during her childhood. It was a goal to give herself a redo during her young life as well. Having one friend has made a slight difference but has now changed her views.

To have Tom at her side during Hogwarts along with Harry, how drastic of a change is she in for? Hermione frowned as she remembered her first talk with Harry and Ron. They weren't very inviting. It wasn't until the encounter with the troll that they made a silent pact.

Having a near-death experience repeatedly with the same two people blurred one's judgement about them. There was a lot altered at this point just with Harry's past alone. She wondered what she was in for. Maybe having a friend who cared about school as much as she did and did everything to stay on top would be a better fit.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

There were so many people at King's Cross station. The Grangers were weaving in and out of the crowd, going towards platforms nine and ten. Hermione was looking around, making sure Tom didn't happen to pop up there as well. She made her parents wait till as close to the departing time, so Tom had no chance of seeing her.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want your father and me on the platform?"

Hermione shook her head immediately. The Gaunts might be there, and Hermione didn't want her plan ruined.

"No, mum. I told you already; I'm trying to surprise Tom."

"Right, right. I just—" Mrs Granger paused to wipe her eyes. Hermione was growing impatient. The train ride was so long; she couldn't wait to get there.

"I will write every day; at least try to." Hermione hugged her parents. They held their embrace for a bit and then Hermione was wriggling out their grasp, turning to push her cart.

"Remember, right between nine and ten." Her father motioned his hand in a straight line in front of her. She nodded and bit her lip.

"Bye, honey, we love you."

Hermione ran towards the wall and felt her heart skip a beat, scared that this was all a lie. There was no platform nine and three quarters. Relief washed over her the second the cart went through the brick wall, and she was now on the platform.

Then suddenly, she remembered everything. Hermione was frozen in her step, seeing several memories start to pour in her mind. She frowned and jumped at the sound of a student telling her to move out of the way.

She followed the crowd for a bit and then walked to the loading dock. There was a lot of kids with their parents, but Hermione was keeping her head down and hood up. She didn't need to be noticed. The memories were still appearing, her anger blossoming along with it.

Three years. These were dating back to when Hermione first told Tom about her magic and excited to learn that he, too, had the secret. How in the world did he manage to keep this all locked away?

Tom was standing with his parents and several other people who met up on the platform. He was already thinking about Hermione and wondered if she was alright starting her new school. They had dinner with the Grangers the night before, and Hermione hardly spoke to him. She seemed irate, but he was expecting nothing less.

"Tom, did you get to say goodbye to Hermione this morning?" Macie asked, seeing his face in a sort of sombre expression.

"No, they were already gone." He replied.

"Is she talking about Granger?" Draco asked, and Tom glared at him. Draco smirked and shrugged, "Just a question."

"Where is Theodore?" Lucius looked around for the Notts but was having no luck spotting them in the sea of people. "We should have used our floos."

"Draco wanted the full experience. Don't start complaining now." Narcissa told him.

The whistle blew, the kids started to hurriedly say their goodbyes and Tom smiled at his parents excitedly. This would help him with perfecting magic; he gets to go to a magic school. Hermione couldn't beat him at Hogwarts. Being on top was all his.

"Let's go in here; this cart is empty. Theo can find us." Pansy suggested, and they all walked in, claiming their spots on the benches.

They watched the other students coming in and then Ron peaked into their cart and waved.

"There you guys are, mum said you guys would already be on." He sat next to Pansy, and she smiled at him. Draco scoffed, and Tom just shrugged. The next two were Crabbe and Goyle.

Despite knowing Hermione was at her new school, Tom kept hoping he would catch a glimpse of her in the crowd of students going by. He looked in the other direction out the window to stop expecting to see someone that would never appear. His parents were waving, finally catching his attention. He waved back, and the whistle blew again, warning the bystanders that the train is moving.

"I guess Theo flooed to the school?" Pansy asked, and they all agreed, shrugging.

Hermione was sitting in an empty cart looking out the window when she heard the door slide open. She looked over and saw a boy standing there.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Hermione nodded and looked back out the window. She wasn't interested in other friends yet. Her task was too important.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione." She replied. From the corner of her eye, she noticed him lean forward with his hand extended to her.

"I'm Theo Nott."

"Pleasure." She didn't grab his hand, and he smirked at her attitude.

"It isn't that cold in here. Why the hoodie?"

"Just want it on," Hermione replied dismissively.

"You know I met a Hermione once before. She was a muggle, so obviously, you're not the same one. But quite an interesting name." He mused.

Hermione looked at him again and finally recognised the name. Tom had spoken about him before, Theo was smiling as she looked him over. Hopefully, he doesn't ruin her plan. The only way she would be able to keep him out of Tom's reach was to engage with him.

"I don't know anyone else with my name, so that's interesting." Hermione sat up and looked towards him. He nodded, and she smiled.

"Yeah, she was friends with another friend of mine, Tom. He brought her to Malfoy Manor. Not the brightest wizard, but what can you do?" Theo shrugged, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Tom would be furious that Theo thinks he's not intelligent, especially if they're friends.

"I managed to get a giggle." Theo teased. Hermione rolled her eyes but kept her smile in place; he didn't seem that bad.

The rest of the train ride, the two talked. Hermione was intrigued by Theo's life, especially the parts where he hung out with Tom. At first, Hermione didn't believe he was at all cold or mean. But as Theo spoke more, it made more sense.

Tom was different around everyone. For example, with the school teachers, they completely adored Tom. It was one thing Hermione couldn't do. He seemed to be entirely in tune with other's feelings despite hardly showing any of his. Being a teacher's pet was something Tom surpassed her on. Hermione didn't care for approval just good grades.

To hear he's some snobby, mean rich boy wasn't too surprising but she couldn't imagine it. Also, blood status is essential. Theo explained to her what it meant. She couldn't help but feel low.

"It doesn't matter." Theo saw her demeanour change after the blood talk.

"Well, of course, it doesn't matter to you, you're pureblood."

"At any other school, it would matter. But my mother made sure I came here to be with all kinds of blood." Theo shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, I don't like having to be in a secret society."

Hermione smiled, sincerely. Her mind was recalling that Theo was one of her favourites. It was the others who were a bit more snobby about her. But they dared not say anything fearing Tom's wrath.

"We should start changing," Theo suggested checking this watch. He stood to grab his things from above. "I can wait outside and then once you're done changing, we can switch."

Hermione nodded, and he let the sliding door close behind him. His back was resting on the glass. She stood up and started to change quickly, leaving her hoodie on. She needed to keep herself concealed until the sorting.

Theo and Hermione waited until the crowd thinned out, getting off the train. He opened the door for her and led them off. Hermione was nervous now.

"FIRST YEARS!"

Hermione looked up at the booming voice, and her eyes widened at the overly large man holding the lantern, waving at the small children.

"He's so big!" Hermione let slip and Theo chuckled at her reaction.

"Probably half-giant." He told her, and her mouth fell open.

"Those exist? How do they even… _mate_?" Hermione's cheeks flushed at the thought of it. Her mother was not one to hold back during their birds and the bees talk.

"You're going to be fun in class, aren't you?" Theo smirked.

Hermione shook her head, clearing the disturbing thoughts, and they continued to follow the crowd towards the boats.

"Oh, look! It's Malfoy!" Theo pointed in his direction and Hermione immediately recognised Tom's head of hair next to his.

"I'll be fine by myself." Hermione smiled, and Theo hesitated but then took off weaving in between the other first years.

She tried to stay in the very back, her head bowed. The students in front of her were talking excitedly and loudly. It was almost hard to hear what the man was saying in the front. Usually, she'd be front and centre. But the surprise was a little more critical.

"Hermione?"

Her arm was pulled back, and she panicked as she knew no one else attending here. Pansy was pulling her hood off, and she gasped, seeing it was indeed Hermione.

"What are you doing here, muggle?" Pansy snapped. Ron raised an eyebrow towards Hermione, looking her up and down.

"And you are?" Hermione acted confused. Parkinson and Weasley were part of the inner circle. She had to pretend she didn't know them to keep up with playing coy with Theo.

"Missed Tom that much you broke in?"

"I don't know who you are. Are you friends with Tom's?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, trying so hard to not laugh at the appalled look Pansy was giving her.

"Wait, you still have your lock on?"

"You're that Muggle-born he brought to Malfoy's, aren't you?"

Hermione continued to look as if they were insane, "I seriously have no idea who you two are. Sorry."

"Do you come here to Hogwarts?" Pansy demanded.

"Yes, I was offered an acceptance letter last month," Hermione responded.

"Does Tom know?"

"No, I was planning to surprise him."

Pansy eyed her sternly, Tom's parents put her memories away, and it seemed to be working. Tommy wasn't going to pleased Hermione was there. It wasn't going to do well with their image. Hermione continued to smile. She was either playing stupid really well, or she really doesn't remember. Ron was waiting for Pansy to say anything.

"Students, please make your way to the remaining boat."

The three turned and realised they were the last ones. They hurried to the water and climbed in. Professor Flitwick jumped in as well, and they silently rode the boat to the school.

Hermione was in awe of the silhouette of the place. It finally dawned on her; in all her rush of getting to Hogwarts, it would be the first time she was away from her parents for an extended period. Guilt bubbled in her as she recalled that she didn't correctly say goodbye.

"So, are you trying to surprise your boyfriend?" Pansy smirked, and Ron snorted.

"He is not my boyfriend." Hermione rolled her eyes. She would happen to get stuck with the least likeable of Tom's group.

"Well, whatever he is, he's going to be upset that you kept this secret from him." Pansy shrugged.

"Why would he be upset? We're just neighbours." Hermione crossed her arms. She knew that she was more in trouble than he would ever be with her. Tom didn't like secrets he wasn't a part of. But to play stupid, it was harder than she thought.

The boat docked and they got out, following the remainder of the crowd into the school. Pansy and Ron were walking ahead, and Hermione stayed behind, putting her hood back into place.

"Good luck with Tom. I'm sure he's going to love your surprise." Pansy sneered.

"Oh shut up." Hermione finally snapped at Pansy, and the pair took off to the front of the students, pushing them to the side out of their way.

Professor McGonagall appeared, and Hermione couldn't hear everything she said. It didn't matter since she already read multiple books about the school. Every student walks up and sits on a stool while some magic sorting hat placed you in your house.

Hermione wondered which one she was most suited for. With the reputation of each house, there was no doubt in her mind where Tom and his followers would end up.

"Now, students, follow me into the Great Hall."

Lots of excited chatter came from the group. Hermione was impressed with the decorations, and she looked around at the tables; there was Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.

"Just fan out here, and I will call names out one by one in alphabetical order."

The only other time Hermione ever felt this level of nerves was when she accidentally made a book fly from across the room in front of the class. They all stared at her horrified, and she stood there, not knowing how to explain. It was the worst and most nerve-wracking time of her life. Standing there as she waited for her to get sorted into a house was a close second.

"Black, Amanda."

Hermione recognised the last name but not the blonde who walked to the stool. She was sorted into Slytherin. The process seemed easy enough; it relieved some of her nerves.

"Crabbe, Vincent."

This one she remembered from Draco's house. He sat clumsily on the stool and the hat sorted again to Slytherin. Several more students went and then the dreaded one was next.

"Gaunt, Thomas."

Hermione bent over to tie her shoe, the only sensible thing she could do without making herself visible. The hat yelled out Slytherin and Hermione smirked, knowing it was exactly where he would go. When she stood back up, there was a tap on her shoulder.

She turned and saw an older student with a pin on. She read Prefect, and he was trying to get her attention.

"You're not allowed to be wearing that." He informed her.

"I was cold. Are you seriously telling me I can't wear a jacket?"

"It's against the dress code. You should have read the book before coming to school. I am Ravenclaw's Prefect; my name is Percy Weasley."

"Weasley? As in Ron's brother?"

Before he could answer, they both heard someone clearing their throat.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?"

The blood drained from her face; she missed Professor McGonagall calling out her name. She removed her hood.

"No, Professor, no problem at all."

"Then, would you mind?" Professor McGonagall motioned towards the stool. Hermione felt like an idiot. She hurried up the steps and didn't have enough time to scan the room to look at Tom's reaction. The hat was placed on her head.

"Oh, what a brilliant mind!" It cooed, and Hermione sighed relieved. It recognised her ability despite her blood status.

"Where to place you? You would be a great addition to Gryffindor, the spunk in you is high. But I can't ignore the intelligence. Where to put you?"

Hermione briefly thought about Slytherin only because of Tom. The hat chuckled.

"It doesn't work like that. I can't place you in a house simply for feelings. I sort according to what you truly are. And therefore, I'm placing you in, Ravenclaw!"

Hermione smiled, knowing it was the house known for its brains. The hat was removed, and she looked out to the room, the Ravenclaw table was clapping. She looked to the right, catching Tom's glare. He was not happy, and it only made Hermione more upbeat.

She sat down, and some of the older students introduced themselves along with another girl who was sorted before. There were several giggles with the next name which made Hermione cringe. She didn't have a charming name, either.

"Longbottom, Neville."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the last name, knowing the sweet boy already. She knew this day would come as she scanned the next two names on the list.

"Lupin, Amelia."

McGonagall was pleased to hear the hat sort her into Hufflepuff. If this girl was anything like the soft natured Marauder, she was sorted in the right house.

"Lupin, Remus." He was sorted into Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall's smile grew. She didn't expect anything else.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Hermione paid attention to him as he walked up, confidently and sat on the stool. The hat didn't even stay on his head for two seconds before it shouted Slytherin.

"Nott, Theo."

She was secretly hoping to have him in Ravenclaw for a close friend but became disappointed when he too was sorted into Slytherin. The next recognisable name was Pansy and Hermione didn't even have to guess where that brat was going.

"Potter, Harry."

She started to mess with her robes waiting for the sorting to be over. The next student spiked curiosity throughout the older students.

"Snape, Elliot."

"That's Professor Snape's kid?"

She looked towards the dark-haired boy who sauntered to the stool and sat down. It grew quiet, and the hat was pondering of a bit.

"Ten galleons he's in Slytherin. Anyone that is the spawn of Professor Snape is definitely a snake."

To everyone's surprise, the hat shouted out Ravenclaw, and he came towards the table plopping down beside Hermione.

"Hi," Elliot smiled towards her, and she took it. He frowned at her, confusion, "I'm Elliot."

"I'm Hermione." She smiled, trying not to become excited that she knew someone in her house. Technically, she's not supposed to know anyone but Draco Malfoy, the one person who visited Tom at home from time to time.

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Let's see where the hundredth Weasley goes to." A girl was poking Percy in the shoulder, and he responded that he was probably a lion. It took a moment longer, and the girl was saying he might be a hat still.

"Slytherin!"

Percy's mouth fell open as his baby brother jumped up from the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table.

"Zabini, Blaise."

This was the last of Tom's friends from Malfoy Manor, and Hermione immediately felt left out as he too was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore got up and started his speech, introducing the new professor teaching Potions. Some of the girls whistled as they laid eyes on Regulus Black.

"Now, let the feast begin!"

Hermione filled her plate with food and ate quickly. She was trying to avoid the glare from the next table over, but she finally looked in Tom's direction. He was not letting go of his concentration, and she smiled at him, only making him angrier.

"So, Hermione, where are you from?" Elliot broke her concentration. She looked at him and swallowed the bit of food in her mouth.

"I live in London. How about yourself?"

"The same, my father is that miserable looking man up there." Elliot chuckled, trying to not be offended that she was acting like they didn't already know each other. Hermione looked towards where Elliot pointed and caught the gaze of the man sitting at the table.

"This year should be interesting."

"I bet it will be." She smiled and took another bite of food.

Their dinner ended, and she was ready for bed. It didn't seem like a very stressful day, but she felt relieved after revealing herself. She knew whenever Tom got within five feet of her, she was going to get it. Hermione was no stranger to his anger, and for the first time, he might direct the wrath towards her.

"Prefects, you are to escort the first years sorted into your houses to their dorms."

Hermione stood and recalled she was already in a bad place with her house Prefect. She would have to mend that later. She followed her house out of the Great Hall and towards the tower.

Tom saw Hermione exit before him and in a different direction as he was being led to the dungeons. He was fuming thinking how Hermione lied all this time. How could she keep such a big secret from him? He already knew, but he didn't realise she relearned again.

"So, that was interesting, seeing your _muggle_ friend sorted." Pansy sneered, and Tom glared at her.

"We saw her when we got separated from you guys," Ron continued, "she doesn't remember us."

"She was on the train; I didn't know she was the same Hermione," Theo shrugged.

"You all saw her and failed to tell me she was here?" Tom snapped. They all looked at him nervously and followed as he stormed in front of them.

"Well, mate, at least you won't have to miss her." Draco mused. The group chuckled silently as they continued to follow behind.

Tom had a few words for his dear friend Hermione. She was in for it.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione dressed correctly this time round in her uniform and pulled on the robes that were now blue. It was the start of the year, and the first day she would take in becoming first.

She made her way to the common room and spotted Elliot in an armchair, reading a book. He was always a good friend to her, so it wouldn't be challenging to start over. She hadn't seen Elliot since their incident at the Manor.

"Hey." She greeted. Elliot looked up over his book and shut it as he saw her.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Hopefully, we don't get lost." He smirked, and they walked down the steps.

They followed other students they assumed were also going out for breakfast. Hermione was telling him about the friend she might have upset.

"So Gaunt is your friend from home?"

"Yes, he was my neighbour." She explained.

"And why is he going to be mad?" Elliot asked. Something was off, the way Hermione was speaking about Tom was utterly different.

"Because—"

"Granger."

She froze at the sound of her last name. Tom only ever said her last name when he was utterly upset.

"Gaunt." She retorted.

"You have so much to explain." Tom looked at Elliot, who was sporting a confused expression. "What are you doing with her?"

"Come on now, we can start over here." Elliot sneered, extending his hand knowing well Tom would not shake it. Tom eyed the hand extended towards him and became angrier as Hermione pushed it down.

"He doesn't shake hands." She said softly. Elliot shrugged and stood there waiting.

"You can leave now," Tom growled.

"He can stay." Hermione snapped.

"We need to talk." Tom countered.

"Why are being so hostile?" she softened her tone. She's not supposed to know anything about the last three years.

Tom took a beat. She was staring at him confused, her tone was offended. Was the lock really still working?

"I'm just shocked you're here and never told me. Is this why you ignored me during the last few weeks?"

"Because I caught you in a lie about an all-boys institute? Absolutely. I figured our friendship wasn't important enough since you didn't tell me what Hogwarts really was. Imagine my surprise when I was given an acceptance letter."

"If I knew you knew, I would have told you the truth," Tom replied, trying to stay in line with the memory lock. She must have been dealing with her magic all over again on her own.

"I see Draco is also a wizard. You have been lying for years."

"You really don't remember anything? What happened?" Elliot was catching on that her memory was completely gone. That explained yesterday.

"Doesn't matter, half-blood. You can leave." Tom snapped, trying to remain as calm as he could. Elliot scoffed at the name calling as if Tom was able to hurt him here.

"Half-blood?!" Hermione outbursted, "you have some nerve to be calling him that. Do you know I'm a mudblood?!"

Students were stopping to look in at them, Tom glared at her, the snakes behind him started to whisper. It became tense as Hermione looked at him angrily. She was finally getting a taste of his snobby side.

"If you can't accept him, then clearly, you shouldn't be talking to me since I'm muggle born." Hermione snapped and walked away. Elliot shrugged towards Tom and smiled, turning to follow Hermione.


	4. Pretty Little Liar

There were many questioning glances thrown in Hermione's direction as she walked into St. Mungo's with her permanent visitor's pass. She didn't notice them until the elevator, and a healer was staring at her badge. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it was rather odd. Usually, there were a bunch of hellos and how are you's being asked. The fluttering thought of a death looming might be the reason why everyone was off.

She got to the fifth floor and walked straight to the desk to sign in. The receptionist frowned at her and Hermione was now officially offended.

"Is there a problem, Rebecca?"

"I'm sorry, have we spoken before?"

Hermione stopped signing her name and let out a snort, what game was she playing?

"Okay, very funny. Are Harry and Ronald already in there?" she pointed to the door and then frowned at the nameplate next to it. It read Elliot Snape. That wasn't right.

"Did you call before arriving? I don't have anything scheduled for today."

Hermione looked around the room and then back to the receptionist she had come to know well. It started to become blurry why she was there. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked at the name again by the door. It was familiar. But from where?

Snape was a teacher, but his name is Severus.

 _"I'm Elliot."_

The face of a young dark-haired boy was shaking her hand at the table. It was a different view of the front of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to be here." She nodded her head and left before getting interrogated about knowing her name, which now she wasn't sure she knew.

She rushed out of the hospital and as soon as her pace slowed, the memory started in her mind. It took over her vision. Hermione was sitting in an empty cart.

 _"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."_

She saw the way Theo sat across her and watched as she refused his hand when introducing himself. Who the hell was she? Old Hermione would have jumped at the chance for any new friend.

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Hermione."_

 _"I'm Theo Nott."_

 _"Pleasure."_

It was rare that Hermione didn't feel the need for approval. Being outcasted in muggle school for years made her first couple of months at Hogwarts embarrassing. She was needy with whatever person gave her attention, and then it backfired. Again, if it weren't for her encounter with the troll and the boys, she would have been alone.

She never had the luxury of being the one to choose who to friend. This Hermione could, and with her ending "new" memory, it looks like she picked Elliot over Tom. Hermione was curious who in the world would give Snape the time of day.

It then rewound to her sorting. Hermione audibly gasped, causing several people who were walking by her to look in her direction oddly. She wasn't even in Gryffindor. Harry was still sorted there, but the most shocking was Ron Weasley being sorted into _Slytherin_.

This was it, the turn of events.

* * *

Tom walked into to Potions prepared for the annoyance that has been placed since their first day at Hogwarts. His usual calm and collected demeanour he so hard kept in place were being tested by the one thing he never expected at this school; Hermione Granger.

She refused to speak to him, choosing to be holed up in the Ravenclaw tower with Elliot. He hated Elliot from the beginning. Half-blooded acceptable or not, that boy was a disgrace to everything Tom thrived on. He wasn't allowed in the group, and while Elliot had been absent from the Manor, he somehow managed to get Hermione on his side here.

It was a torturing thought; does he undo everything his parents did, or does he leave it alone, letting Hermione slip through his fingers? She was so upset about this secret he didn't want to keep.

Professor Black started to give out instructions on the board. Tom remembered him from the parties; he was a second cousin to Draco. Regulus Black was well known for his bloodline, school achievements, and his brief quidditch career. It was illegal with how smoothly Professor Black made things look. He took over for Professor Slughorn.

"Alright everyone, today we will be brewing a simple potion since it is the day before the weekend. Your homework is to write me an essay, one 12 inch parchment long, about which brew you are most curious about. Your instructions are on the board, and you may all now get your ingredients, calmly."

Tom sent Draco to get their ingredients, and he just watched Hermione walk over by the crowd of students. Elliot was behind her and whispered something in her direction. Her giggle for response mad Tom furious.

"Here you go." Draco plopped down their stuff, double of everything and he followed his gaze. "I don't know why you bother; she isn't even a pureblood."

Tom wanted to retaliate; if it were just him and Draco, he would have. But with Pansy, Ron, and Blaise at the table, he needed to be composed.

"Drop it." Tom started to read the instruction on the parchment and focused on that instead.

Professor Black was walking around, looking into the cauldrons, making sure they were following the instructions as correctly as they could.

"Can anyone tell me what you are brewing?" he said out loud, and four hands went up.

He shook his head at the eagerness of Hermione, his easily favourite pupil. He then noticed the calm and collected curious case across the room.

"Remus Lupin indulge me."

"We are brewing Pepperup Potion," Remus smirked.

"Yes, ten points to Gryffindor. Miss Granger, what are the warnings for this potion when brewing?" Regulus looked at her, and she smiled, clearing her throat for a dramatic effect. Tom rolled his eyes when she looked in his direction to speak.

"Fire seeds must be added slowly one at a time and at three-second intervals to avoid overheating. If it is overheated, it will scorch the brew and render it null, giving off a dark red vapour." She replied smugly, and Tom was clenching his teeth, trying to stay calm as she kept her gaze.

"Yes, fifteen points to Ravenclaw for that detailed answer." Regulus turned towards a different table, "Susan Bones! Tell me how many times we stir this potion total?"

"Six, sir."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff. Now for my final question, Draco Malfoy, what does the Pepperup potion do and what side effects does it have?"

"It is a potion that cures a common cold but also causes steam to come off the drinker's ears for a few hours." Draco smiled smugly.

"Ten points for Slytherin."

"Now, as you guys are about to go to the second part of the brewing instructions, I need to warn you all to please be careful. I had a Gryffindor student yesterday somehow blow up his potion for the third time this week. Follow the directions exactly how they are written! These aren't from your textbooks, which means the person who wrote these, knows what he is talking about."

Many giggles went about the room, and the Gryffindor table was cracking up out loud. They all knew which the first year was going around blowing things up in various classes since the beginning of term.

It became quiet as they all went back to brewing, Tom added the three sprigs of English Thyme and stirred clockwise four times. Then came the five drops of Salamander blood, two more stirs anti-clockwise. The next step was the fire seeds, and he hovered his fist holding them over the cauldron; he added one. One… two… three, dropped a second fire seed.

One, two, three…

His eyes diverted to Hermione, laughing and Elliot joining in. He glared at them and then realised he was supposed to drop another one in. He opened his fist, forgetting that there were still two in his hand.

The fire seeds hit the potion, and the top set a flame. It immediately smoked, the potion evaporating within seconds. Tom stared at the red vapour angrily.

"It's alright, Thomas, you can try again. We have plenty of time." Regulus waved his wand and cleared up the mess, leaving a clean cauldron.

Hermione looked over at Tom and suppressed the smirk as she was waiting for the minute to be over to let the potion set. It was rare that Mr Perfect made mistakes. She wondered what he did wrong.

"Professor Black?" Hermione shot up her hand as well did Elliot.

"Are you both done?"

"Yes, we are."

"Excellent. This is perfect." Regulus looked into both of their cauldrons. "Five points each for finishing first."

Elliot looked over at Hermione excitedly but was met with her profile as she was focusing on the Slytherin across the room.

Tom finished just in time to clean up before class let out. Professor Black asked him to stay behind, and so he was waiting by the desk while the students filed out one by one.

Hermione glanced back, and Tom glared, receiving a frown from her. Elliot called out her name, and she followed him out of the classroom.

"I know it's only been two months, Thomas but are you alright? You're usually one of my first to finish." Professor Black crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. Tom felt his anger brew but placed a soft smile. He needed to be as charming as possible.

"I released two fire seeds by mistake; it won't happen again," Tom replied and kept the smile in place.

"Do you and Miss Granger get along?" Regulus pried noticing the boy's posture stiffen and the fists clench. If this boy was anything like the Gaunts were in the past, Hermione was definitely a sore subject.

"Yes. We attended muggle school together." Tom revealed. He needed to be nice. It was like having acid in his mouth as each word left his lips.

"Oh?" Regulus had no idea they knew each other prior. That was interesting but explained the unspoken competition between the two. Two brilliant children in the same year along with his baby cousin trailing behind with Lupin's kids. This year definitely will be exciting.

"We had no idea the other had magical abilities. We are in a bit of a tough spot, but all will be resolved. Hermione can be stubborn."

Regulus raised an eyebrow at how he spoke of her, possessive with a hint of protection. That was a tone for an adult, not a child.

"Just wanted to make sure you were fine," Regulus told him, and Tom nodded his head, turning on his heels to exit the room.

He walked into the Great Hall and went to sit at the Slytherin table. It was taking everything in him to not look in her direction. She was frustrating, stubborn, mean, rude, a brat, the list could go on. And it did as he ate.

Hermione was reading the chapter for next week's lesson, chewing her food slowly. It was acceptable at this table to have your nose in a book as you ate, and it made Hermione delighted. Back at muggle school, she was teased and reprimanded for wanting to read during a time meant for a break. She never felt reading was a chore; nobody understood that. Except for Tom.

She sighed and shut her book. The memory of having Tom reading to her was in her mind. They took turns reading in the evenings. It was after they finished homework that Hermione got to pick something for them and during breaks they would meet in the mornings to read before running around for the day.

Her eyes slowly went over to the table on the far end. It didn't matter that there were many students in the way, she spotted him quickly. It was frustrating to not talk to her best friend.

"Hermione?" Elliot followed where she was possibly looking but then looked down to his food. He was tired of Tom getting everything. Hermione deserved a better friend than the pureblood loving monster everyone else hasn't seen. He wished Hermione was able to remember everything. Pretty sure she would be paying attention to his friendship than Gaunt's.

"You said my name?" Hermione broke her glance.

"Yeah, was just wondering if you read the homework already but then saw your book."

Hermione smiled and started to eat again. It stayed silent for a bit and then she looked over to Elliot. He didn't look very much like Professor Snape. He had a lot of people demand how he was the evil Professor's son. It didn't matter to her, but she felt terrible for him.

"So have you heard about Quidditch?" she asked him, and he nodded, smiling in her direction.

"My dad says he'd rather I not play, but mum says I can so I'm trying out." Elliot's smile grew, and then he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well, first years aren't allowed to try out, are they?"

"I'm not sure. But when I am allowed to try out, I'm going to. I'm just excited to get back on a broom."

"Me too!" Hermione replied, excitedly.

"You've been on a broom before?" He looked at her surprised she remembered her time at Draco's. She shook her head quickly, berating herself silently.

"Uh, no. I meant like to get on a broom in general," Hermione said a little less enthusiastic.

Elliot frowned but kept his comment to himself. If Hermione remembered being on a broom, what else is she remembering?

"Have you heard about Potter?" Elliot continued the conversation.

"What about him?"

"His father is asking for permission for Harry to try out this year in a private time slot so he could come. Potter's dad was a famous chaser."

"I don't know who that is, but I can't imagine Headmaster allowing something like that." Hermione frowned and looked in the direction of the Potter boy. He had messy dark hair and green eyes, eating like a monster with his friends.

"Well, there's a lot of parents making special requests. Malfoy's was demanding private quarters at first, but Aunt Cissa said my uncle was ridiculous."

Hermione was still trying to figure out how Elliot was related to the Malfoys. Tom didn't like him which either one, it was solely for the fact that Elliot was a half-blood or two, Tom was threatened. It was still unclear. Maybe a memory that hasn't resurfaced yet.

"Malfoy is a piece of work." Hermione decided to see if maybe one of the Slytherins will indulge her with some info on Elliot Snape.

"So, when do you find out you had magic?"

Hermione chewed her food and thought it over, trying to think of when to tell him. Elliot didn't seem to be one to betray her, but she figured sticking to her McGonagall story would be best. If someone else heard, it would be easy to spread and reach Tom. Somehow her mind lock was undone when she arrived, and she wasn't sure how.

"When I was being told about Hogwarts by Professor McGonagall. I only knew the accidents around me were always not my fault, and she just confirmed everything. I didn't want to sound stupid and say it was magic."

Elliot nodded his head, accepting her answer as he only could. It would be hard to convince someone that didn't seem to remember all the events in their childhood the way they were supposed to be. Hermione smiled in his direction, and he smiled back.

* * *

The next morning Hermione arrived in DADA class by herself. It was one of the lessons she didn't have Elliot. This class was paired with Gryffindor and some Hufflepuffs. Hermione hated the obnoxious group she was near. One of them was the cocky yet famous Harry Potter. She tried to ignore their loud talk and pulled out her wand.

"Mind if I sit next to you today?"

Hermione looked and saw Remus Lupin smiling at her. She usually sat alone in the back to avoid the teacher at all costs. He didn't seem to like her, and it was discouraging to have a teacher disapprove of her answering questions. So after two weeks of blatantly ignoring her, Hermione went to the back.

"I suppose not."

He plopped in the chair, and Hermione caught the smirk he was giving her. She didn't particularly care for the obnoxious attitude all of Gryffindor seemed to sport.

"So, Hermione, is it? Where's your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?" She side-eyed him.

"Snape's spawn or is it Gaunt? I remembered you being Tom's friend."

"You remember me?" Hermione asked, stunned, laying it on thick to appease him.

"Of course, I remember you. You knew everything, and Tom just stroked your ego. You both were so annoying during the holidays, Mr and Mrs Know it all."

"Holidays? I celebrated with my parents." Hermione lied.

"Wait, what? You don't remember your holidays?" Remus looked at her shocked, and then he looked forward to the other two Gryffindors, "SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER US!"

"What are you going on about? I don't even know who you are!" Hermione snapped and was trying hard to hold her giggle in.

"You're Hermione Granger. You're friends with Thomas Gaunt?"

"Yes, he was my neighbour. But he went away for the holidays, I think. I only know I celebrated with my parents. Who knows what anyone else was doing."

She looked towards the sound of a door slamming, Professor Snape stormed in, and he demanded everyone stand. All the desks were removed and sent to the side towards the wall. And then went to the chairs.

"Today, we will start duelling lessons. I have special permission to allow students to start practising defensive spells. Only… defensive spells."

A murmur broke out as the students became excited. Hermione rolled her eyes as Remus elbowed her arm, his eyebrows going up and down.

"Care to be my partner, Granger?"

"No, I'd like her to be mine. Last time she beat me."

Hermione looked towards the famous young wizard and crossed her arms. She couldn't respond with how she'd like. It was hard holding her tongue when she knew everything.

"I have never duelled you before, let alone met you."

"Maybe this time, I'll win and make you remember." Harry sneered, and Snape instructed everyone to get into pairs.

"Quickly. I do not have all day."

Harry linked his arm to Hermione's, and she stayed still as everyone paired with whom they liked. She was debating about letting him win since technically, she didn't know about magic till two months ago. Hermione smirked and decided it would be her death day when _Saint Potter_ beat her. Tom would love that she used the nickname Draco had for him.

"I want you all to start with a simple Expelliarmus. It is to make the opponent lose their wand." Snape drawled, and Hermione held her wand at the ready. Last time they duelled at Black Manor gardens, they didn't stop till the other was unconscious. She wondered what the limit was here at the school.

"On my count."

She gripped her wand tightly and felt nervous as Harry was also ready. They weren't equally matched, but he did have luck on his side when it came to duelling.

"One… two… three."

Hermione flicked her wand and outshot the red jet of light. Harry blocked it and sent one back, they started to duel, back and forth. There was only one other pair who were also continuing their fight, which was the Lupin twins. They were also aware of the don't stop till the other drops rule.

She continued to block Harry's shots one after the other, moving left and right effortlessly. She didn't think as the other's students watched. Harry was quick, shooting out spells verbally; his natural athletic abilities were showing as he moved nimbly out of her shots as well.

Amelia and Remus were on the other end of the class also dodging each other's shots, but they were throwing in taunting words, their sibling rivalry clear as day.

Harry started to laugh as Hermione almost got hit by one of his shots. She became angrier and began taking steps towards him, shooting her spells wordlessly and faster than she should have. Hermione was supposed to be a beginner but was duelling as she had practised for years. And that's because she had.

Tom was relentless in training his closest friends. Sometimes it involved the other side of the family that were deemed blood traitors. Hermione went to a Christmas ball that the Black brothers hosted, she remembered it ended in a horrible way. Tom kept apologising, and when they got home, Hermione was told that she couldn't go again.

The Gaunts knew Hermione was a witch, and they vowed to help keep her secret. She was stepping towards Harry still, and the memory of Tom telling her she could no longer know was on show again. It was fueling her anger, her vision blurring red from it.

 _My parents don't think it's safe for you to be at Hogwarts._

She finally dodged Harry's shot and yelled, "Alarte Ascendare!"

Harry was shot into the air, and Hermione watched and pointed her wand, "Stupefy!"

It was one of Tom's favourite combinations that were the least lethal. Harry was thrown across the room and landed roughly. Hermione was breathing hard and was staring at him, making sure he was still breathing.

"Ugh! Hermione!" Harry forced himself up and winced in pain, his hand going to his shoulder. "I think you dislocated my shoulder!"

Hermione finally came to and looked around. She never lost control so quickly. It took a lot for her to let her anger take over. She and Tom worked on keeping calm, but Harry irritated her; always had.

"Miss Granger."

She looked up to the Professor looming over and became nervous. Another accident but this time, she couldn't claim innocence. It was a magic school, after all.

"I would like for you to stay after class, for now, please take a seat as you clearly are far more advanced than the rest of the class."

"Yes, Professor."

Harry was instructed to go to the hospital wing, Amelia was to take him, and the others continued their attempt at duelling. Many of the students were continually looking over to Hermione, and she kept her head bowed, trying not to be upset that she lost control.

Tom will be furious once he hears that she hurt Harry with a spell combination he taught her. She buried her head in her hands, frustrated that she told on herself.

* * *

Back at the common room, Elliot was sitting by the entrance waiting for Hermione. He heard about her duel and that she won. Harry was bragging about how he let her win, but Elliot remembered that Hermione was one never to lose so easily. He knew she was withholding information. If she remembered flying and duelling, that means she recognised him.

It was several hours later that Hermione finally decided to go back to the tower. She stayed in the furthest corner of the library, thinking it's best to remain hidden. Her duel spread quickly since the famous Potter was hurt during it. He was receiving a lot of praise, but the girl who injured him wasn't.

Headmaster had asked her many questions, starting with her skills at duelling. Hermione lied and said she was an athlete and just applied her skills to duelling. Studying the spells wasn't hard, and Dumbledore took her word for it. She was stunned when he didn't push her into a better explanation as her other teachers had done.

She answered the riddle and entered the common room, annoyed to see a sleeping Elliot on the couch. She didn't realise it was past bedtime since she didn't feel sleepy.

Hermione walked over to the couch and poked Elliot's shoulder repeatedly until he smacked her away.

"Go to your bed." Hermione snapped and started to walk away, and Elliot sat up at her voice.

"Finally, you're back!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione kept walking towards the stairs.

"You remember me, don't you? You knew this whole time who I was." Elliot called after her.

Hermione kept her back to him and stared at the stone stairs in front of her. She didn't know what to say and most importantly, didn't want to speak. It will only confirm everything and then she'll have to deal with the consequences. She was sure Tom put the two together as well, and she had Transfiguration with him first thing in the morning. That was not going to be fun, but Elliot will also be there so it wouldn't get out of hand. Hopefully.

"Yes, I remember you. I remembered everything when I got on the platform for the Hogwarts Express."

"How is that possible?"

"I didn't know at first, but I just read in the library what happened," Hermione answered.

"Okay, so what did you read?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"There are many protection spells on everything to protect the platform entrance, including revealing spells. It washes away any advanced magic on the muggle-born or any witch and wizard trying to hide something. Most memories were starting to resurface when I got on the train. The whole way here it was three years of lies in my mind being revealed. The Gaunts modified everything and locked my mind so I wouldn't remember. They would have gotten away with it if I never came here."

"Tom, did this?"

"His parents," she corrected hearing Elliot's anger.

"I knew something was off when you gave me a weird look when I sat next to you." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I had to pretend. If I knew you, that means I had to know everything from Malfoy Manor too. Theo didn't realise I was the same Hermione either, thinking since I didn't remember him, I was someone else."

Elliot let out a snort, "Theo is the more oblivious one."

"Now, you know. I didn't want anyone to know, but now everyone does." Hermione turned towards him and saw her eyes starting to fill tears.

"It's alright. No one is going to care. Right now, everyone knows you as the girl who hurt Harry Potter."

Hermione snorted hearing that as she thought back to the Hufflepuff girls talking about Harry and his well being. Maybe this will teach him that she can't be beaten so easily.

"I should visit him in the hospital wing and apologise."

"Hopefully his father doesn't get too mad. Tryouts are happening, and if Harry doesn't make it, he'll blame the injury. My dad says Potter's dad is a pratt."

"Tom said they used to bully your dad, Mr Potter and Mr Black. Is that true?"

"Dad won't say anything, but mum said when they were here, there were four of them who teased him. They embarrassed him by making him float and took his pants off."

Hermione frowned, hearing the story differently. Tom said Snape deserved it and was not at all the actual victim of a group of bullies.

"Don't repeat that. Mum told me that in secret."

Hermione pinched her fingers and glided them on her lips, mimicking zipping them together. She smiled, and they both made their way up to their dorms.


	5. Repercussions

Okay, I know this chapter has been long overdue! I apologize for the hiatus. I lost my notebook where I kept this entire outline from beginning to end, notes and everything for this story while travelling. So I became upset and just could not get back into this!

With that being said, I went back and edited the other four chapters and it's all on one straight path! I highly recommend reading from the beginning again! I'm going to continue updating and have my outline once again, digitally this time around.

Thanks for reading this long note! I hope you enjoy and any new readers, welcome!

*I don't own anything presented by J.K. Rowling beforehand.*

* * *

Percy waited at the entrance of the stairs going up to the girl's dormitory. He had a note written for Miss Granger, the girl who seemed to be a troublemaker. He wasn't pleased to hear that one of Ravenclaw's first years was breaking the rules from the beginning, starting with her dress code violation at the sorting ceremony. He and the other upper years managed to keep Ravenclaw from getting in constant trouble. With Hermione Granger doing as she pleased, it was going to ruin their good streak. He was hoping to get her on track.

"Miss Granger, a word, please."

Hermione followed him to the side, out of the way of the stairway. She heard the collective "ooh" as Percy turned and handed her a note.

"Professor Flitwick would like a word with you. He has yet to speak with you about yesterday's incident."

"But I didn't do it on purpose," Hermione answered as she broke the seal and opened it to the letter. She scanned the words quickly, seeing that they said what Percy just relayed.

"You still broke a rule and used magic to hurt a student. Hogwarts isn't a battle zone. It's a learning institute. I know you are muggle-born so schooling might be different for your kind—"

"My _kind_?!" Hermione snapped.

"I'm assuming you didn't know about your magic until eleven? Even with your accidents, you weren't raised to use your magic. Therefore, you grew up as a muggle, learning to conform." Percy explained, Hermione's frown deepening further every word he spoke. She certainly had an attitude.

"And may I ask what your _kind_ is, Weasley?" Hermione quipped, folding her arms across her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her defiance; she was definitely going to be difficult.

"I grew up being tutored by my uncles, learning how to use my magic since I was a tot. Do not become offended because I'm simply pointing out the obvious." Percy replied.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. She walked away before saying anything else, off to speak with Professor Flitwick. He liked her from day one when they were learning the levitating spell. Hermione was one of the few who managed to get their feather almost to the ceiling.

She knocked on the Charms classroom door, hearing a faint "come in" and pushed it open. To her surprise, Harry was also there, along with Professor McGonagall. Hermione figured once Headmaster spoke to her, she was off the hook. She smiled nervously and sat at the empty chair placed next to Harry.

"Hello, Miss Granger, how are you doing this morning?" Professor Flitwick smiled, genuinely. Hermione felt a bit at ease, seeing he was relaxed. They were probably doing their part in checking that there were no qualms between the two.

"I'm okay, but Mr Weasley was a bit of a…" Hermione paused as the adults both looked at her curiously for her next chosen words. "He was okay."

"I asked him to retrieve you before breakfast so we can get this done before the rest of the day."

"Of course, Professor, I would like nothing more." Hermione crossed her leg over the other, trying to look as professional as her twelve-year-old self allowed.

"Now, the spells you used were not particularly harmful, but in the way you used them, it raised an alarm that you were studying spells on your own. Professor Snape has reason to believe you've had outside practice."

"I don't know what happened during the duel. I wasn't really thinking so much as just doing."

"Yes, we heard." McGonagall looked at Hermione sternly, "you duelled as if you were a pro. That's hard to believe for a first year, let alone a Muggle-born who had little idea about magic at hers and I's first meeting."

"I learned spells since I've gotten here, I like reading," Hermione replied calmly. Both Professors continued on to remind her of the harms of combining magical spells.

Harry stayed silent, hoping she doesn't end up cracking and telling on the whole lot of them. All their parents would receive letters, and his mother threatened more than once that he wasn't allowed to step a toe out of line. Not to mention, she would bring down so many of them.

"I apologize for my actions. I will watch what I do from this point on." Hermione tried to be sweet and genuine.

"There is nothing you would like to say, Mr Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened, "No, Professor McGonagall. I'm okay. Just a sore shoulder."

The professors both looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat, "I am sorry to do this, but because of your harming of Mr Potter, you will be given detention for three days and five points taken from Ravenclaw. Professor Snape has agreed for you to help clean the potions equipment. I hope not to have you in trouble again, Miss Granger. Your parents will be receiving an owl about this incident. You may both leave."

They stood up out of their chairs, Hermione biting her tongue from arguing that Harry should be receiving something as well, but she had no grounds to speak on other than he agitated her so much. Her anger was boiling as they left to go to breakfast. Once out of the classroom, Harry stopped and turned towards her.

"Thanks for not telling," he tried smiling genuinely but was fearing Hermione's wrath. She was just as bad as Gaunt, physical harm was their favourite form of lashing out.

"Whatever," Hermione walked passed Harry, knocking into his hurt shoulder. He winced in pain and waited till her footsteps were a good way out before following in the same direction.

They both entered the Great Hall, lots of eyes landed on them. Breakfast was nearly over, and Hermione knew everyone was probably wondering where Boy Wonder was. Surely it was surprising to catch him walking in with his attacker.

 _Attacker_. Hermione couldn't believe that she was being judged for hurting Harry versus being praised for knowing some magic. Percy Weasley's words of talking down on muggles repeated in her mind. She now felt the need to show every person there that a Muggle-born can kick their arse in literally everything.

Elliot scooted over as Hermione sat on the bench beside him, giving everyone a stern look. He wondered what she had to do for her punishment. His father already told him it wasn't wise to continue being around the troubling girl. Of course, that just made him want her as a friend even more.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Professor Flitwick's classroom getting detention for my attack," Hermione bit out. The other students around her were listening in, and the whispers started as she finished her response.

"Well, you did dislocate his shoulder, can't say I didn't see it coming," Elliot shrugged, unbothered by her death glare. "Come off it, you knew what those spells did."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she hissed.

"No, but you were taught to duel with a purpose. I heard you looked amazingly scary." Elliot chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes and started to quickly eat.

"I wish I could have seen Harry flying up in the air," Elliot continued. Hermione tried to hide the smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, swallowing the food. She leaned over to him, and Elliot started to laugh as she whispered how glorious it was.

"I knew you enjoyed it a little." Elliot pushed his plate to the middle as Hermione chugged a glass of apple juice. She also pushed her plate and cup towards the centre for clean up. They stood and started their way to Transfiguration.

Tom sat at the table Hermione usually chose, deciding to approach her immediately. Potter was hurt with something he taught everyone. No one has come to get any of the Slytherin students, which means Hermione wasn't letting slip of where she learned it from. She was good, and he needed to make sure she will continue her secret keeping.

Elliot and Hermione entered the class, Pansy immediately linked arms with her, smiling too widely for Hermione's liking. Theo walked over to Elliot putting his arms around his shoulders, the two boys did get along before, Elliot had no choice but to go. He kept his eyes on Hermione, they separated them on purpose. There was really no need to worry, but Hermione's temper is touchy, it would do no good to upset her in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Here you go, Tommy, one mudblood delivered," Pansy smirked and unlinked her arm before Hermione could do anything. She liked toying with Granger's temper.

"You pureblooded idiot, get away from me," Hermione snapped, reaching for her wand but stopped herself. She was already in trouble.

"Can't do much here, can you, Granger?" Pansy sat behind them, batting her eyes sweetly. Hermione was debating a physical approach, a slap across Parkinson's face would suffice, but knew that would cause her parents to get _another_ note. She can't act as she did in muggle school. Tom wasn't in her favour of defending her since they're at odds.

Hermione was about to walk to the back at an available desk when Tom grabbed her wrist. She looked down at their contact and at him, frowning.

"Just sit down. It's one lesson," Tom quipped. She snatched her wrist away and pulled the chair out, putting her bag down roughly. Her arms crossed across her chest, she avoided eye contact.

"You are keeping lots of secrets," Tom said softly, looking forward.

"You locked my memories, that makes us even."

"My parents did it for your protection."

Hermione wanted to turn towards him, outraged with the fact that the Gaunts thought by protecting her, they returned her to a state of confusion, leaving her to dealing with her magic alone.

"I don't need protecting," Hermione replied lower as Professor McGonagall walked in, already giving instructions for their lesson. Tom pursed his lips, unable to respond with the strict professor in front of them. They stayed silent, both trying to get through this one lesson without saying anything else.

"Tom should just tell Hermione he misses her. It's so annoying." Theo complained as they looked on from the back, the pair ignoring each other even when the assignment started.

"He misses her?"

Theo smirked at Elliot's tone, "he does. You know they are going to end up talking again. Mr and Mrs Know it All won't be able to stay away for long. Remember the last time they didn't speak over a duel?"

Elliot did remember. It was the third family function Hermione was brought along, and the two split up the group of children to take sides. Elliot was beside Hermione until she eventually went back to the purebloods. Harry called her crazy for trying to keep up with blood purists as his father called them.

"You can't get between them, Elli," Theo ruffled his hair and laughed when Elliot rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

Hermione stared at the back of the head of the man lying next to her. She was panicking, the room, the man, everything was unfamiliar. She wasn't hungover, so there were no previous night activities to try and recall.

The person stirred and turned on their side, facing towards Hermione. She squeaked and slid back to the edge of the bed, out of reach of the arms landing where she laid. The face wasn't familiar; handsome but not ringing any bells. Who was it?

She slowly folded the blanket off her, realizing she was wearing just an oversized t-shirt. Her heart raced as there were no discarded clothes on her side of the bed. Hermione tiptoed to the restroom to check there.

Once there and still no sign of clothes, she had to take a couple of deep breaths. There was nothing in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to force herself to remember. She needed her purse, the notebook will remind her where she last left off. But where is her purse? Where was her wand?

She stuck out her hand outside the door of the restroom, repeating 'Accio wand!' over and over until it hit her palm and her fingers quickly closed around it. At least she still had that skill. Now to walk out and find a pair of pants, maybe the stranger had a pair to spare.

It took a minute to slowly walk to the dresser and very, very slowly pull the first drawer open. To her relief, there were women's clothes in there. But very quickly, she became appalled. How dare she come home with a married man! She started searching for a pair of pants when she finally felt it.

There on her left hand was a huge rock. Hermione stared at it, thinking she was maybe married to Ronald again. Something must have changed in her past. And she was here cheating on him.

A groan escaped her lips, her hand covered her mouth quickly as she turned to make sure the person was still asleep. The man hadn't stirred, which helped her heart slow a bit. A cry caught in her throat as she started to berate herself for ruining her marriage again. What is the matter with her?

"Hermione?"

She jumped and turned around with her wand drawn. The man raised his eyebrow at her, confused.

"What are you doing?"

Hermoine gulped, unsure of what to say.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know who you are or what we did, but I'm leaving." Hermione decided to just walk out with no pants, her dignity was long gone now that her one night stand was awake to see her leave.

"You're joking, right?" he chuckled, getting out of the bed and walked towards her. Hermione felt her heartbeat pick back up, she had the spell ready.

"Are you trying to roleplay so early in the morning?" he smirked, approaching the tip of her wand, letting it hit his chest. Hermione was trying to force the rush of memories, deducting that this fling or whatever was an ongoing situation. Ronald was going to be furious.

He was finally noticing her seriousness, frowning at the real fear in her eyes. He took a step back, reminding himself that he would have to wait for his wife to return to him. Her amnesia was all over the place.

"Do you remember me?" he asked softly, getting his immediate response when her eyes widened even more in alarm at his question. He walked over and grabbed a pair of her sweats and handed them to her. He proceeded to dress and was prepared for her to leave to her comfort.

"My name is Elliot," he tried to trigger her memory before she left. She shook her head and quickly dressed without letting her eyes off of him.

"Where is Ronald?" Hermione asked, and Elliot sighed. She was far gone. He pulled out his cellphone and texted Weasley that Hermione was in another episode.

"He should be home," Elliot replied as she started to exit the room.

"Where is my purse?" Hermione demanded as she looked frantically around the living room.

"Right here, Hermione," Elliot grabbed it and handed it to her. She took it and left. Ron texted back that he was home. Hopefully, she will return soon. He went to get ready for work, adding this to the many reasons he was studying mental health. He wanted his wife to just continue to remember him, hopefully, with the potions they were testing, she will soon.

Ron sat at his kitchen table, Daphne had their daughter on her hip, kissing him before leaving for her sisters. It was very routine that Granger for some reason, remembered him and Harry Potter the most in her amnesia. They weren't very well friends at Hogwarts, but Elliot begged for them to help whenever she had an episode. Hermione took three hours the most to remember everything again. It just took a little bit of his time or Harry's to help her return to her husband and family.


End file.
